


A Hard Lesson

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Face-Sitting, Ficlet, Implied Consent, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma enjoy themselves while Ren suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago for Jax and I reworked it a bit. Hope fans of this threesome enjoy. It's just a bit of a thing but it packs a punch.

“Do you think he’s okay down there?” Phasma asked, raising a brow.  She ground her hips slowly as she worked Kylo’s cock and leaned back and lifted up a for a series of shallow thrusts, prompting a muffled cry from under Hux’s ass.  

 

Hux clenched his buttocks as a sharp reminder to the tongue working him that it had better not get distracted and stop.  He grabbed his own cock and worked it leisurely, letting the pleasure build.  A shudder ripped through him as his hole was penetrated by another wet thrust, and he tried not to press too hard against the man below him.  It was a feat of self-restraint to keep from grinding down while picturing that pretty face wedged deep in his crevice.

 

But really, that was where Ren belonged.

 

Kylo’s hands and feet were bound to the bed but he struggled as Phasma quickened her pace; hips rocking, muscles working in his lean stomach.  He’d been so good through this session but Hux noticed now that he was pushing to finish.  That wasn’t what they were here for.

 

“He’s fine,” Hux scoffed.  “The little brat is getting ahead of himself,”

 

“You know what we should do?” She asked with a hint of nonchalance.

 

“Hm?”

 

I think I should come down and sit on that lovely cock of yours and we should leave him tied up underneath us.

 

Hux glanced up and grinned.

 

“How close is he?”

 

“So close,” Phasma said, stretching.  “What do you think, has he earned it?”

 

Hux shook his head.  “Certainly not.  Leave him hard.” 

 

“Think he can take it?”

 

“He’s done it before,” Hux said.

 

Phasma shrugged as she slid off Kylo’s bucking hips and pushed herself into Hux’s waiting arms.

 


End file.
